


那不勒斯后传（六）

by ruoshuishenhan



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruoshuishenhan/pseuds/ruoshuishenhan





	那不勒斯后传（六）

今天女王大人也在一如既往的伏案处理国事，外面突然传来躁动。

公爵大人，您不可以进去！公爵大人！  
陛下恕罪，公爵大人硬要进来，小的实在拦不住……

“下去吧。”打发走诚惶诚恐的下人，鞠婧祎终于抬眼看向闯进来后就一言不发望着她的李艺彤，这个人面色铁青，看样子气得不行。这样很好，目的也就达到了。

对视许久，公爵还是忍不住开口了：“陛下打算招婿是怎么回事！”

“咳咳，如你所见，朕身体不好，需要一个夫君帮忙处理国事，也想有个孩子继承王位。”鞠婧祎脸上波澜不惊，装作漫不经心的收起正在批阅的奏折。

“青韦，你到底当我是什么人，什么事都不跟我说就独自做出决定。我可以帮你的，不要一个人扛着好吗？”

心里疼，很疼，鞠婧祎还是狠下心，脸色严肃的正色说道：“我的事与你无关，我已经决定了，无论如何都不会再拖累你。”

“鞠婧祎，你是认真的吗？”

“是。”

看着李艺彤怒气冲冲的离开，鞠婧祎仿佛被抽空全身的力气，身体无力的靠在椅背上，回想起三天前黄仙说的话。

几日前的行刺中抓获的忍者都像被洗去记忆一样，问不出任何有用的信息，鞠婧祎无奈只能求助于黄仙。

传说每个皇家墓园中都居住着一只修仙的黄鼠狼，人称黄仙，黄鼠狼吞吐内胆，吸取日月精华，无所不知无所不晓。拥有帝王之命的人在墓园中待到午夜12点，黄仙就会现身相见。

“陛下所剩时日不多，中的并非诅咒。想要知道破解之法，需要以龙帝之气来换取，只是没有这龙帝之气，就做不成那不勒斯的主人了。陛下可要想清楚。”

次日公爵就差人送来外出守卫边境的请愿书，女王大人颤抖着手批准，一滴泪水从眼角滑落，欠她的太多，除了让她死心接下王位，鞠婧祎想不出还有什么能补偿的。

午夜时分

“陛下可想清楚了？”

“没有性命要这皇位有什么用呢。”

“陛下中的是嗜血蛊，消耗的血气都会被传送给邪秽之物，血气耗尽的时候便会死亡。打斗会加速消耗，所以您的身体会像被抽干一样感到巨寒。”  
“龙帝之气为减少消耗，将您变成一只猫。护身符对蛊术无效，反而镇压了龙帝之气，最好尽早毁掉。”  
“杀死邪物，蛊术就会失效。邪物的位置在锦囊里，陛下好自为之，请回。”

接过黄色的锦囊，鞠婧祎有些奇怪，“黄仙是不是忘了收取报酬。”

“也没说一定要陛下的，昨晚有人来付了龙帝之气，我只是重复一遍回答并转交锦囊罢了。”

凌晨的风很冷，恍恍惚惚的来到公爵府前，鞠婧祎心乱如麻，焦躁不已，偏偏又踌躇着不敢去敲门。

“陛下，您为什么这么喜欢爬墙呢？”从睡梦中惊醒，公爵拔剑翻身下床，看清来人无奈的苦笑，打着哈欠睡眼惺忪的站到床边，“陛下没事就请回吧，臣明天一早就出发了。”

肩膀被使劲一推，毫无防备的李艺彤倒在床上，看着鞠婧祎顺势压上来，脸不断放大，直至唇畔贴合在一起。

李艺彤打算推开身上的人，又不敢太用力，犹豫间，鞠婧祎已经趁机加深这个吻，轻咬下唇的同时还撬开贝齿，挑逗小舌。

可惜好景不长，霸道的吻被敲门声打断，护卫又双叒叕后知后觉的发现有陌生人入侵的痕迹。

熟练的赶走护卫，李艺彤挡开又想凑上来的人，“陛下如今有难，龙帝之气锐减，黄鼠狼要飞升需要所有龙帝之气。由臣付出代价，只需给出一半龙帝之气，所以陛下不必心怀愧疚。只是以后陛下的事还是请你的夫君操心吧，臣不便插手。”夫君两个字被咬的很重。

刚想离开，手被死死拽住，“李艺彤，你知道的，我从来没想嫁给除了你之外的任何人。本来以为可以不拖累你，可已经连累你太多太多了……”鞠婧祎紧咬住自己几乎要滴出血的嘴唇，黑眸对上视线，“我，我爱你，别扔下我。”

鞠婧祎还讲了很多，几乎说遍这么多年的思念，最后李艺彤还是融化在那委屈巴巴又故作坚强的表情中，把她搂进怀里，这个人就是太要强才走了这么多弯路。

次日，公爵前往边境。

邪物在东瀛，女皇安排子爵以经商的名义前往，自己则以身体虚弱需要闭关静养为借口，由各贵族联合代政。

做完这些掩饰工作，女皇悄然独自前往活死人墓，传说里面闹鬼，进去的人都被活活吓死无一生还。

站在墓前，墓门自动打开，气氛十分诡异，虽然不知道为什么要去这种地方，但既然是李艺彤说的，那肯定没有问题。

墓门在进入的刹那关闭，本应伸手不见五指的地下却意外的散发出诡异的光芒，沿着台阶向下，不时可以听到墓穴深处传来的可怖笑声，忽近忽远。

鞠婧祎强行按捺住心里的不安进入第一个墓室，正中间的棺材正在缓缓开启，先前的阵阵古怪笑声，就是从这个棺材内传来的。

刚打开一条裂缝，猛然间，棺材立起，棺盖整个飞起，里面刮出阵阵阴风吹的鞠婧祎睁不开眼，诡谲的笑声再次传出，回荡在狭小的空间里令人不寒而栗。

定睛一看棺材里什么都没有，“呜呜呜”身后传来一阵令人毛骨悚然的抽泣声。猛地一个转身，一个脸色惨白披着血纱的女鬼出现在眼前，她的眼睛像两个血洞，头上披着撕成一条条的破烂灰纱。她抬起胳膊挥动纱袍，毫无血色的手伸出，一团带着地窖里霉味的烟雾扑来。

寒意袭遍全身，鞠婧祎逃入另外一个墓室。

“青韦，喝了它”李艺彤居然坐在棺材上，还递过来一杯液体。

捏了捏那张熟悉无比的圆脸，鞠婧祎凭直觉确认面前的是本尊，接过杯子毫不犹豫的一饮而尽，随即两眼一黑倒进那人怀里。

梦境中鞠婧祎漂浮在混沌中，昏昏沉沉没有终点。

好像有双手在身上游移，轻抚每一寸皮肤。然后衣服被一件件褪下，一张带着温热吐息的唇，扫过一处处敏感带，脚趾、脚心、小腿、大腿、肚脐，甚至啃咬着锁骨，吻着脖颈，含住耳垂。

她下意识瑟缩着想躲，但四肢沉重的动弹不得，唇舌也如影随形，根本无法逃避。更令鞠婧祎恐惧的是，长久没有得到滋润身体已经开始擅自接受这样亲密的举动，随着爱抚与舔弄，难以控制的酥麻感蔓延开去，全身越来越热，呼吸也逐渐急促。但她依然睁不开眼睛，什么也看不见，只觉得周围一片黑暗。

鞠婧祎突然感到自己的臀瓣被托着抬起，大腿被分开，身上仅剩的内裤，也被褪下，似乎有唇吻在花核上，花核被柔软的舌包裹住，吮吸，舔弄，不一会，花核就痛楚地矗立起来。

啊……她难耐地吟叫。

唇舌的动作越来越过分，也越来越让人难以接受。舌尖在花瓣上来回游移，时不时含住那凸起的花核，身体不由自主的颤动著，“嗯……”喉咙也反射性的发出轻浅的喘息声。

也许是受到她的声音和反应的鼓励，吸啜的动作越来越激烈，时而整个嘴唇覆盖在花瓣上亲吻，时而舌尖浅浅搔刮花瓣，时而小舌伸入甬道内，沿著甬道壁恣意的舔著。

异样的感受在甬道深处激荡著，鞠婧祎双腿不受控制的乱颤，想合上又被该死的手拉得大大敞开不能如愿。

“嗯~哈…哈…”随着那吻在她花穴处肆意放火的唇舌，鞠婧祎体内的欲念不断攀升，体温越来越高，花穴随着她动情而淌出了潺潺液体，但这些液体没能流出，就被堵在小穴内，一点一点吮吸殆尽。

这样的撩拨似乎可以彻底扯碎灵魂，鞠婧祎抓在手里的床单几乎被她撕烂，小舌终于放过花穴，全力进攻肿胀的花核，快慰层层叠叠的累积。

潮水般的快感让她越来越难以忍受，这场春梦过于真实，鞠婧祎感觉有什么要突破界限，没来由的心慌，不顾一切开始挣扎，越是反抗刺激反而愈加强烈，终于，她尖叫一声，整个人攀上高潮的巅峰，身体绷紧，花穴有节律地收缩，痉挛，浑身颤抖，扭曲，一种无法抑制的兴奋从下向上迅速蔓延全身，大脑混沌，飘飘欲仙，下身一股热流喷泻而出。

鞠婧祎抖着身体收缩颤动着的花穴，舌头仍旧在轻轻舔弄，完全不管软舌会带给她怎样的刺激，甚至让她在高潮过后余韵不绝，紧绷的身体在小舌的捣弄下完全放松不下来，似乎很快就要直接攀升到第二次高潮。

“住手～住手！”介于半睡半醒间，鞠婧祎隐约意识到这场情事的真实性，拼命想要阻止在穴口跃跃欲试的手指。

“青韦，青韦，别怕，是我。”一张嘴吻上了鞠婧祎的唇，勾挑起她的舌头与她交缠。

勉强睁开双眼，确认缠绵缱倦的是李艺彤，鞠婧祎悬着的心终于放下，双手附上她的后颈深深吻上，身体轻蹭。任由指尖在泥泞不堪的腿间，缓缓滑动。

手指徐徐深入到水泽丰盈的花穴之中，立马被周遭的湿透的软内纠缠，轻柔抽送所带出的水液很快沾湿了整个手掌。

被吻得迷离，鞠婧祎依旧能清楚的感受到手指弯曲刮蹭着花穴内壁，灵活的手指在其中搅动，不停按压她的敏感之处，引起软肉不住的收缩。

花穴内的手指悄然添了一根，不再似先前那般温柔，开始快速抽插，在绞得已有些紧的花穴内，进进出出，力道越来越重，速度也越来越快，带出的液体已被研磨成白沫附着在手指的末端。

“啊～嗯…嗯…”下身传来的快感沿着脊柱直击大脑，娇吟被唇舌堵在口中不得宣泄，只能发出难耐的闷哼，被刺激得泪眼朦胧的人除了拥紧眼前的爱人再没有别的办法。

鞠婧祎面色潮红，双眼迷茫，抑制不住的上下迎合，花穴内的软肉随着两指的律动收缩，一股股电流窜遍四肢。突然，潮水般涌来的快感瞬间喷发，瘦小的身躯一下子被卷入白热化的高潮，她身子一紧，抵住手指抽搐起来，下体像失禁一样，喷出了一大波液体。

瘫软下来的时候，鞠婧祎的意识仍没有回归身体，下体依旧不住的筋挛。

（未完待续）


End file.
